People with memory problems may sometimes (e.g., when rushing to leave for work in the morning) have difficulty remembering to take important items (e.g., their medicine) with them and/or may leave behind items they bring with them. Furthermore, people with memory problems may sometimes (e.g., when it is dark and difficult to see) have difficulty remembering how to get to various destinations (e.g., from a grocery store to home) and/or may forget where they are going and may wander aimlessly. While many people with memory problems can live independently these difficulties may make it harder for them to do so and are of concern to their caregivers.